


Shrek is Not Love, Lance

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Boys In Love, Can Shrek be a warning, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay For You, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance, Shrek - warning, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Sleepovers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There now it is, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After being convinced by the notorious Lance to have a sleepover, Keith really just wants to go to bed. But of course Lance himself has other plans. And those plans involve scarring his friend for the rest of his life. You know, just the usual.Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301533) by Klanced. 



> If you haven't already: don't watch Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. I'm one of the people who hasn't yet, but I mean hey. We all know about the sin.

Why Keith had agreed to have a sleepover with _ Lance  _ of all people beyond him. If he was being 100% serious right now, he’d say he was regretting it. Not even starting to--no way. Just full fledged regret by now. 

And it was all because Lance had a really fucked up sense of humor! Why couldn’t he just...I don’t know, have a normal one? It wasn’t like Keith even knew a lot about what was funny and what wasn’t. But even he knew that you weren’t supposed to do this. 

Anyway, he was just trying to relax and get some sleep. Lance had insisted on doing his beauty routine, whatever that meant, *cough gay cough* and Keith, being a good friend, had let him. It was what he did before he went to bed; he couldn’t judge. I mean, he wasn’t Pidge or something. So he laid down and closed his eyes, while Lance did his thing. 

And he was almost asleep too, when he heard a voice. 

“Hey. Hey Keith.” 

Keith didn’t want to open his eyes. Goddammit, he just really wanted to sleep. 

“Shrek is love…” 

Oh god, suddenly he realized Lance’s voice was coming way too close for his liking. He slowly opened his eyes and then--holy shit, he regretted it. So badly. 

“...Shrek is life.”

Lance’s face was green from his face mask, and his mouth was split into a large sinister smile. Oh, and he was also in the tiny space between the bed and the wall, like an inch from Keith’s face. 

You can’t blame Keith. He screamed and smashed a pillow into his friend’s face. That earned him a pout and a very loud “DUDE WHAT THE FUCKING HECK”. Needless to say, Lance was pissed. 

But that face--and those words especially--would haunt him forever. 


End file.
